Why Would I Hate You?
by Writer082499
Summary: A Raph and Leo brotherly moment! Leo is feeling like a failure and Raph is trying to help. What will happen? Brotherly fluff! REWRITTEN


TMNT

A rewritten version of "Why Would I Hate You?"

Leo's POV

I swing my katanas in attack mode. I was in the dojo, trying my best to practice the stance. It had to be perfect. I had to protect them. I couldn't allow anything to hurt my brothers. Never.

I almost had it perfect, but towards the end my footing was way off, causing me to slip and hit my shell on the ground. I groan. This is going to take forever.

_But you're doing it for them._ A voice in my head says. I was. I was doing this for my brothers. _Face it, Leonardo, you'll never be able to protect them._

Yes, I will. I will never allow anything to happen to them. I'd rather die.

_It won't be you who dies. Maybe Donnie? Or Mikey?_

_Or Raph?_

Get out of my head. Nothing will happen to them. I'll never allow anything to happen to them. Nothing will happen to my younger brothers as long as I'm breathing.

_Yet they still hate you. And can you blame them? All you do is fail them when they need you the most. That's when you let them down._

Stop. Stop! Just get out of my head!

_Why? Because you know I'm right? Your brothers will fall, Leonardo, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. They're going to die in the hands of the Shredder and you'll be force to live with that shame._

I'd never allow anything to happen to them. Shredder won't take them from me. I won't let him. Now get out of my head.

_I can't get out of your head when I'm apart of you. I'm the voice that tells the truth, and you know that. Leonardo, just let them go now. Give up. Turn your back on them._

I'd much rather die than that. You're no voice, you're a demon trying to get to me. Now get out of my head!

"Leo?", I jump for a moment, but it was a stiff one, so it was barely noticeable. I turn myself around and find Raph standing there, looking at me, in a concerned way. Like the, Raph concerned way. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Why wouldn't I be?", I asked, trying to remain calm. What if the voice was true?

_He hates you, you know. You know that. Raphael hates you. Can you blame him? After everything you've done to him. He hates you and he has the right. You're his only older brother, and you're letting him down all the time. Some big brother, right?_

For the love of God, get out of my head already! I don't want to hear anymore!

"You were just standing there, not doing anything. You didn't even put away your katanas. You just stood there, in another world.", see, he has to care if he's concerned, right?

_Only because he wants to see you weak._

"It's nothing, Raph, don't worry about it.", I want this demon out of my head. But it won't go away, and heaven knows I tried to get it to go away.

"Well, come on, you could use a break anyway.", he tells me. I nod in agreement. Maybe getting out of here will help.

_You know that won't work, Leo._

Will you go away already!?

"Leo?", I snap back into reality and see Raph a little worried. "You did it again. What's up?"

"Don't worry about it, Raph.", I tell him, trying to be the big brother I'm suppose to be.

"Don't give me any of that, Leo. I know you better than that. Even if you don't want to admit it.", he tells me. How could he not care if he's being so concerned? Raph doesn't like seeing any of us weak, does he?

_I think he would love to see Fearless finally scared. He wants to see that he is the tough one. Not you._

"Look, how about we just go watch Space Heroes or something?", Raph offers me. I give him a small smile, and I nod, and we walk to the main room. I turned on Space Heroes, trying my best not to think about this demon. What if this thing is right? What if I fail and lose them? "Leo, you're spacing again."

"Sorry."

"What's up? Tell me, now. I'm not going to have you sit here and be upset. What's wrong?", I confess everything to him, and he laughed. "You honestly think you're going to lose us, Leo? Really? Is that why you've been training yourself so much?", I only nod, not saying a word. "That's stupid, Leo, you're not losing us and you know that. And, for the record, I know I'm a total jerk but I do care about you, big brother. And you haven't failed me. I promise you that. Stop over thinking. It's too much on you and it's going to end up tearing you apart."

"It's already tearing me apart, Raph. I can't take the thought of something happening to you guys.", I tell him.

"Nothing will, Leo, we'll protect this family no matter what.", he looks at me, and gives me a serious look. "You've never let us down, Leo, even when we let you down you didn't. You always come through for us no matter what. I promise you, you are no failure. You've never failed us, Leo, and you won't."

"What if I do?"

"You won't. I know you won't because you have the determination to keep going.", he tells me. I nod. "And, I'll have your back through all of this. Even if I have to face death in the face I'll get out in time to help you. Donnie and Mikey will always be safe, Leo, we both need to do our jobs and protect them."

"You're right, Raph. You're right.", I tell him. He smiles at me, punching me in the shoulder and goes to the dojo.

"Want to spar?"

"Sure.", and, you know, I never did hear that voice again.


End file.
